More Than One Occation
by keybored
Summary: AU, Yullen. When a coincidence turns into a routine and Kanda finds himself seeing a certain beansprout more than necessary, he finds he doesn’t really care. Not with how interesting things turn out for him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D. Gray-man

* * *

The first time they'd met, it had been purely by coincidence.

As the Black Order Industries' leading businessman, it was only right for the company to send him, Yu Kanda, on a trip overseas to seal a deal with another business tycoon, the Noah Corps. Both corporations were highly recognized for the quality and effectiveness of their merchandise, but where as the Order specialized in the field of clothing and fashion, the Noah had hotel branches present in almost every city around the world.

The Order had been trying to strike a deal with the Noah for over a year now, and since the corporations CEO finally decided to listen to their proposal, the Order did not waste any time and sent the young twenty-four year old businessman on a private plane straight to the city housing Noah Corps' main branch.

Yu Kanda had only been in the business for a little over two years, having graduated earlier for being a top student. But during this short span of time, he had shown promise in the skills necessary for his field of expertise.

With such qualities, he was the only one sent to the unfamiliar city to finish off the deal, and as he reached the front doorsteps of Noah's Ark Grand Hotel to get settled for the evening before his official start of business the next day, this is where the story begins.

**MORE THAN ONE OCCATION**

a Yullen Fanfiction

The sliding glass door of the Noah's Ark Grand Hotel was spotless. It slid smoothly to the side the moment his shoes hit the floor a foot away from the entrance, and the bellboy to the side didn't waste time and greeted him a good evening. Kanda merely walked in, acknowledging the greeting with a small grunt before proceeding to the reception hall of the lobby, glancing around discreetly and familiarizing himself with his surroundings. His lips twitched upright.

Noah's Ark was definitely worth its title.

Marble floors that where polished to perfection, color schemes that brought the whole place to life. A crystal chandelier that hung right on the middle of the oval shaped lobby and the clear glass ceiling giving a perfect view of the moon. It was truly a remarkable sight and the relaxing ambience was only doing Kanda some good, as it took away a bit of the irritation he felt for being sent here on such short notice. It made him feel like he was going on vacation rather than to work, though he didn't allow the idea to get the better of him, letting the thought pass the moment he reached the information desk.

"I'd like to check on my reservation please." Kanda said in his deep and smooth voice, startling the woman behind the desk who quickly looked up at him and blushed. He ended up mentally rolled his eyes knowing that the blush was because of something more than just plane embarrassment.

Kanda wasn't the type of person who liked to praise himself, but a lot of his colleagues - mostly women - had more than subtly hinted that he was quite the eye catcher. His long ebony locks which he wore in a low ponytail, his deep sapphire eyes, the well-toned build he had hidden beneath his crisp black business suit and the uniqueness that came with his Japanese heritage caused quite a lot of similar reactions. Not even his calm and cold exterior seemed to dissuade people from being attracted to him, and he found it rather irritating. He still did now.

"W-Welcome to Noah's Ark sir! M-May I take your ID to validate your reservation please." The woman said, the crimson of her cheeks darkening as she looked down at her desk but kept steeling glances.

_Tch. Typical,_ Kanda thought, though other than the few small twitches of his right eye, no other expression passed by his face as he fluidly took out his wallet and extracted his ID. He could visibly see the receptionist's hands shaking as she took the card and started to punch numbers into the keyboard and scanned the screen.

A moment later, the woman's face brightened as she returned his ID. "Once again, welcome to Noah's Ark Mr. Kanda. The suite Sir Earl has reserved for you has already been prepared. Your luggage will be sent to your room in a minute and if you ever need any form of assistance, you are welcome to call us by the phone. Enjoy your stay!" The receptionist said handing him a key and directed him to the waiting man who was going to lead him to his room. Kanda muttered his thanks and followed.

The trip up to his assigned suite was calm and quiet. There was no unnecessary noise from anywhere and Kanda found himself closing his eyes while they waited for the elevator to reach the 8th floor. For once he was glad that the supervisor of the Order took the Earls offer to take care of his accommodations while he was staying in the city. He was supposed to be staying on another five star hotel a few blocks away from the Black Orders building, but the Earl had insisted upon him staying in the Ark Hotel, saying something along the lines of his business being here anyway. Now he knew how much of a good choice it was.

Kanda opened his eyes as soon as he heard a small ding, indicating they'd already reached their intended floor. He just silently followed the man before him until they finally stopped in front of his suite that was indicated by the numbers 809 printed above the finely polished maroon door carved in an intricate design with golden linings.

The small bow the bellboy gave him made him turn, and the man gave him a big welcoming smile and gave a happy "Please enjoy your stay!" before giving him the keys and leaving.

With that, Kanda turned to his door and slid the key inside, opening it to reveal a beautifully furnished room complete with its own living room, kitchen, dining room, bed room, and it's in built Jacuzzi. Kanda just sighed and took of his coat, hanging it by a chair he passed by when he made his way over to the curtained glass window. Lifting a hand, he pushed aside the draping and glanced out at the sparkling lights the city gave. He paused to enjoy the scenery the peaceful atmosphere gave him.

The trip he had taken earlier that day had really taken its tall. Everything about it had been rushed, and most of his suits that had been sent for washing had to be delivered here straight from the laundry shop. He may have kept his cool all the way here, but he was actually quite irritated. Kanda was going to make sure the supervisor would get an earful once he was back, but for now, he was just going to silently brood on it until he was calm enough to meditate without any distractions.

Turning away from the peaceful scene, he plopped down on the nearest couch and let out a heavy sigh, massaging his temples and loosening the tie around his collar.

Kanda had heard a lot of rumors about the Earl before, and judging by the way those rumors went; he just knew his job wasn't going to be accomplished so easy. It was probably going to take a while. A month at least, before he'd be able to successfully seal this deal.

_Tch. Expect Komui to give me all the dirty work_, he thought, and lazily looked around the room. It was only then that he realized that his luggage was already neatly piled by the corner behind another arm chair.

_That was fast_. He sat up and sauntered over to make sure that everything was there and raised a brow when he saw all his things and more. There was another pile neatly placed on the arm chair in the form of clean plastic bags with black and yellow Ajax signs printed in the front. Taking the first bag, Kanda was just about to open the seal when he heard his doorbell ring. The hand that was grasping onto the bag twitched and he paused for a few seconds to see if the doorbell was going to ring again.

It did, this time more insistently and Kanda sighed in irritation, bag still in hand as he checked his wrist for the time.

It was already 10:49 pm. He cursed, muttering something about what type of person disturbed others this late in the evening and opened the door with more force that necessary.

What he saw outside the door made him do a double take.

At first Kanda had thought the person panting in front of him was an old man, seeing that he had stark white hair. Whoever he was, was currently supporting himself on his knees with his head facing the ground. The orange jumpsuit the man was wearing made him scrunch his eyes in distaste and he was just about to snap out a rather rude remark when the supposed old man looked up and met him straight in the eye.

Sparkling gray eyes, chubby cheeks, pale complexion, a weird scar on the left side of his face…Kanda looked down. Short and scrawny…the person with old man hair standing before him was definitely _not_ an old man. Far from it actually. He was more of a kid. A kid that looked more like a…a…

"Moyashi…" He said, though Kanda hadn't been aware he had voiced it out loud. The kid in turn, just blinked confusedly up at him.

"Er…Come again?" He said.

What ever Kanda was thinking up to that point was quickly set aside and instead of giving an answer, he instead gave the kid a cold glare and asked him his own question.

"What the hell do you want?" He said.

Taken aback by the cold response, the shorter boy took a step back and had the decency to look embarrassed.

"Um, I-I just came to ask…sir. That bag…" The kid trailed of as he pointed a finger at the plastic bag Kanda was clutching with a hand. Kanda spared it a look, and when the boy did not continue his question, he sighed, irritated, and asked with a bit more venom in his voice.

"What about it?" He said. The boy shifted and a slight ting of pink dusted his cheeks.

"Do you…happen to have four others with it?" He asked and Kanda crossed his arm getting even more impatient.

"If this is a stupid game of twenty questions, get out before I snap and call the cops." Kanda said and moved to close the door. A look of alarm crossed the kids face who quickly stuck a foot to prevent the door from closing.

"N-no wait!" The kid cried in distress before finally getting on with his purpose. "I'm from the dry cleaning agency that delivered those bags sir. There has been a slight disruption in the service and they sent me here to retrieve the wrongly delivery…articles of…clothing…" The kid finished rather uneasily. Kanda merely rolled his eyes and released the door, allowing it to swing wider.

"How would you know it was the wrong delivery?" Kanda said causing the light ting of pink on the boys cheek to darken substantially. When again no immediate answer came, Kanda sighed and grabbed the plastic bag with both hands.

"Tch, fine. Don't talk. I'll just have to see it for myself." At that, the kids head snapped upwards with an audible squeak and after pausing for a second, the look of embarrassment left his face, quickly replaced by a look of horror before the kid suddenly lunged forward and tackled Kanda to the ground.

The action had been so unexpected that Kanda didn't have time at all to react, stumbling before landing on the ground with a loud thud. He snapped.

"Get the hell off of me you fucking Moyashi!" He shouted, shoving the teen on top of him who was reaching for the bag in his hand that was way out of the others reach.

"I'll do that as soon as I get the bag, now please hand it over!" The brat retorted.

For a few minutes Kanda continued shoving and the kid continued to reach for the bag. It was not until the kids hand took a firm grip on the bag the same time Kanda did a particularly nasty shove that both froze in mid action as the sound of ripping reached both their ears.

The contents of the plastic bag spilled between them, revealing a clean and nicely ironed black suit…or at least it was clean until it hit the ground. The kid palmed his face with an audible smack. Kanda on the other hand, saw red.

"You…" He hissed, standing up and cracking his knuckles. The kid immediately scrambled away and glued himself to the wall beside the door, waving his hands frantically in front of him.

"I-I…"The kid gulped. "I can explain-"

"How do I know you're not just some punk trying to steel away some customers' things?" Kanda smirked and took a step closer to the boy who just spluttered in reply.

"T-that's impossible sir! _This_ is the Noah's Ark Grand Hotel! Their security here is top notch, and besides," The kid said and hurriedly took out something from his pocked, then flashed it in front of Kanda's face. "They gave me this!" He said, shaking in fright.

The raven haired businessman grabbed the object from the others hand making him flinch, though Kanda simply ignored him as he brought what looked like a card in front of his face.

It was just a number that read 809. Flipping it over, he felt his eyes twitch again in irritation and he threw the card back to the boys waiting hands who just blinked at him in confusion.

"Look at the back you idiot." He snarled. The kid complied hastily and turned the object around. After a few seconds, he flipped it back over with a disbelieving look, then turned completely red as he tried to hide his face by looking down and slowly, ever so slowly turned the card upside down.

"Good. Now tell me, what. Do. You. Read?" Kanda pressed through gritted teeth, though he was still smirking.

"S…six o eight…sir…" the kid muttered, his face changing a shade darker if that was even possible.

"There you have it…idiot." Kanda said and stormed back inside.

When he reached for the door and slammed it close, only to find it bouncing back, he turned on his heel and was just about ready to bash some sense into the kid, when the only thing he saw was a red face and white hair.

"Your suit. I got it dirty, so as an apology, I'd like to take it back to the cleaner, free of charge. Someone else will be delivering it back here at around ten…Also…" The kid said and reached down to his back pocket, flashing another card at Kanda's face. "If you want any other dry cleaning services, you can just contact us at the shop and we'll do the rest." He finished with a very twitchy smile before disappearing altogether.

Kanda just stood there, rooted to his doorway, dumbstruck. His eye was still twitching ever so often and he was still very visibly itching to strangle something.

In the end the only thing he did was slam his door as hard as he could and slump over to the floor with a tired sigh. Combing his hand through his face, he remembered the card still in his hand and gave it a lazy glance.

What he saw was a bunch of titles and numbers along with their same black and yellow Ajax sign. And at the very bottom of the card the words "Hi, Allen Walker at your service!" was written in plane black ink.

Rolling his eyes, he got up and threw the card at a random direction and walked straight to the bedroom. After everything that happened, he was itching for the warm bath.

He allowed the stress of the events to rinse away along with the water that ran down the drain. It wasn't like he was going to see the stupid little idiot any...

Or so he thought.

**TBC**

* * *

**Authors Note: **Okay, let me start here. This story was supposed to be a one-shot, but as I was working on the second scene, I notice how long it's already become (1,000 words per scene is already a lot for me) when I have only reached half of what I intend to write.

Now I post the first part of the story and will allow the readers to choose. I'll be making a poll for this since I don't think reviews are meant for voting and stuff. The choices will be:

**One: **Whether I continue posting the fic in separate chapters, though the format of the story will still be as if the whole thing was just a one-shot;

**Or**

**Two: **Finish the fic as a whole and post it as the one shot it was supposed to be.

If **one **has more votes by the end of the week, the second scene will be out by then, but if **two** has more votes, it will be a while before I'll be able to finish the entire fic. It's really just up to the readers to decide, so go to my profile and vote if you find the story interesting enough.

Oh, and by the way, how was it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **Thank you everyone for the attention! I appreciate all the reviews and the favs and the alerts and will be hoping you all be patient and stay with me till the end! Here's the second part of the story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D. Gray-man

* * *

The second time they met, Kanda was in no better a mood.

Two days into his stay in the city and he was already cursing every form of public transportation for being either slow, stuffy, hot, costly, or just plain incompetent. His business may have been in the Noah's Ark Grand Hotel, but that did not excuse him from having to report back to the Orders branch to give in his daily report and finish the paperwork he was also sent to do.

By the sixth day, he was already demanding for his car to be sent to his location ASAP, and, for the first time ever since his stay in the hotel, called customer services and ordered himself a map of the whole city to familiarize with. Even then he had to wait two more days for the car to arrive and it was just his luck that it came to him in exactly the same condition it was when he last saw it.

Except for the fact that it wasn't working.

The good thing about that particular day was that he had a bit of free time in his hands, having taken out his frustrations on his paperwork the night before. So, calling customer services for the second time that week, he asked directions to the best automobile shop in the city and went on his way to said location after thirty minutes of waiting. It didn't take long for him to reach it and, stepping out of his car that was carried up by the trailer truck that accompanied the service, he gave the place a look.

They had stopped by a pretty normal neighborhood away from the bustling city's crowded streets. Where as the city proper was filled with the smell of gasoline and a combination of other unnatural and unhealthy scents, the place he was in now gave him the nice feel of fresh air. It was a decent compound with the houses lined up from both sides of the streets. The green of the trees and grass only made the place more appealing to his eyes, though Kanda didn't understand how an auto shop got itself such a comfortable location. The so called 'shop' even looked anything but it. It only looked like a huge garage with a second floor, nothing but that and he was now having second thoughts of whether to approach the place or just walk away.

"Don't let the looks of it fool you kid." The old man who had been driving the trailer said and gave his shoulder one hard pat. Kanda's left eye started twitching. "They may be just brats, but they sure as hell give you your money's worth." The man finished and walked away to work on moving his car off of the trailer.

Sighing, Kanda ran his fingers through his hair and proceeded on the stoned steps to the opened entrance of the garage. Music was the first thing he heard the moment he got inside. It was one of those modern pop songs teens liked to listen to, which he did not particularly mind since it wasn't one of those noisy types. He glanced around to, looking for any occupants.

The area from the inside was bigger than what he had initially expected. Three cars where set in a row in the back area and two more by the front. Other than those, some random car equipment messily piled by the door on the furthest corner to the left, and the desk with the radio and a few chairs near the left entrance, the place was pretty much bare. It really didn't look like an auto shop to Kanda's eyes. Just a normal parking space of sorts.

Walking to the desk, he stopped instead when he hear a particularly loud clatter. Moving his eyes to look at the furthest corner opposite him, he gave a small sound of annoyance before turning to that direction altogether. His steps where light and made no noise when it hit the ground. Kanda guessed it was probably one reason why the man working on the car didn't noticed him when he stopped by the toolbox beside him, and another being because half of the man's body had disappeared under the car.

Shrugging when nothing seemed to happen, he lazily leaned into the car and gave the persons attire a stare. The blue jeans where torn and dirty with grease. The sneakers that were peaking out of the boys feet didn't seem to be doing any better, nor did the hem of the man's shirt.

Eventually, Kanda's look of indifference turned to irritation when he was continuously ignored. The only action that came out of the man was either a slight shift of his legs, or a dirty gloved hand depositing a screw or wrench on the box, only to replace it with another tool. It made him wonder if the person was deaf or something since the taking down of his car had been nothing else but noisy.

Kanda silently cursed at that and pushed himself off the car before slamming a hand loudly on the car's hood. There was a bang, a yelp of pain, the sound of a wrench hitting the ground with a clatter, and a string of colorful curses, before the same dirty gloved hand shakily grasp the car by the bumper and pulled himself out.

When the raven haired man saw a familiar head of white, he blinked a couple of times, taking a moment before remembering where exactly he had seen it from. His eyes immediately twitched the moment he did remember, and he re-crossed his arms while giving the kid a glare.

The "Moyashi", as he had dubbed him that first time was currently propped on one elbow with the other hand pressed firmly to his forehead. Judging by the way the kids eyes were screwed shut and by the slight tremble of his frame, the Moyashi was in pain…Not that Kanda particularly cared. With a role of his eyes, he clicked his tongue and addressed the boy.

"Tch. Moyashi."

That instantly snapped the boy out of his own little world, causing him to turn to Kanda's direction. A small spark of recognition crossed the bewildered boy's face and he didn't seem to have notice that the hand pressed to his forehead moments ago was now suspended in mid air about an inch away. Kanda raised a brow at the reaction and at the swelling bump on the boys grease smudged face. For each second that passed, the boy's eyes seemed to widen marginally as he slowly remembered, until at last the indicator Kanda had been waiting for bloomed across the kids face in a rosy color of red.

Hmpt. Took him long enough. Kanda thought as he once again leaned into the car and watch the boy scramble to his feet and take a cautious step back.

"Um…hi…" The boy gave him an embarrassed smile.

The blank look Kanda was giving the boy only made him even more embarrassed as the boy fidgeted and started clenching and unclenching his fists. It made Kanda mentally sigh at the stupidity of the situation, and something was telling him that his time in the place was going to end up unnecessarily extended. He returned his attention back to the boy when said kid took a step forward.

"We weren't properly introduced the last time. My name is Allen Walker, and I really do apologize for what happened. I would've wanted to shake your hand, but my gloves are rather dirty." The boy said offering him a timid smile.

"Tch. I wouldn't shake hands with you anyway Moyashi", Kanda turned his gaze to the wall. He could have sworn he saw the boy's smile break a little at his words, but decided to not say anything in favor of asking a question and quickly turned back to stare at the kids face. "What was in the bag anyway?"

The boy choked on his saliva the moment those words left Kanda's mouth and started to look at anything and everything but his face. It only caused Kanda's curiosity to peak and he arched an elegant eyebrow. "Well?" He pressed further, causing the boy to fidget even more.

A few awkward second later – on the Moyashi's part, the kid finally relented and ducked his head to try and hide the pinkish hew his blush from earlier had been reduced to, murmuring something Kanda didn't quite catch.

"What?" He asked leaning forward and the Moyashi's face turned completely red.

"…Lingerie…" The kid forced out, obviously embarrassed. If possible, Kanda's eyebrow rose even higher in his amusement.

"And you're embarrassed about it because…?" He started, expecting the kid to fill in the last part. He didn't. Instead, he drew in a deep breath and sighed in a defeated manner while rubbing a hand to his temple. It was the first time Kanda had seen the kid so irritated, though he seemed more dejected and mortified at the memory of the matter. It was…interesting.

"If you don't mind sir, I'd rather not go into detail." The boy paused and shuddered, mumbling something about the whole event being mentally scarring and the real person who received it by accident being an old pervert.

"Tch", was Kanda's only answer as he rolled his eyes and pushed off from the car causing the boy to eye him curiously of which he simply ignored. He'd already wasted enough of his time. "Come over and take a look at my car." He gestured over to the car now occupying the vacant space from earlier. "It's not working." He said.

The kid blinked at that and bent sideways to his left, looking over Kanda's shoulder and eyed it for a few seconds. "Well, it looks fine from over here." That answer only made Kanda's brows furrow in irritation.

"It's not working so something _must _be wrong with it you idiot. Now go take a look." He snapped.

When the boy didn't say anything and instead turned on his heels and walked to the direction of the door, Kanda's expression darkened as he felt his temple pulse and he started trembling in suppressed rage.

"Just where the _hell _do you think you're going Moyashi?" He seethed making the boy turn back towards him with a confused look.

"Excuse me, what?"

"I said, where. The hell. Are. You. Going." He took a threatening step forward, which in turn, caused the other to take a step back.

"You said you wanted to get your car fixed so I was going to get someone to look at it for you." Was the hasty reply.

"You're already here. Why not you?"

"I'm already working on someone else's car!" The kid whined exasperatedly. "You can't expect me to just ditch it for yours. I've been working on that one for a week now. I'm only half way through and the owner will be expecting it working in two days!" The kid protested.

Kanda didn't say anything to that. Just crossed his arms again and looked straight at the kid face since that was exactly what he wanted him to do. The kid seemed to have caught on really fast when he gave him a look of disbelief.

"Y…you actually…" And as if to prove his point, Kanda raised an eyebrow. The kid had to blink a couple of times to get over the matter. His face had turned so twitchy that Kanda couldn't say what expression it was he was making at the moment, the way he opened his mouth as if to say something but then just closed it back again. In the end he ended up just sighing and rubbed his temple, resuming his walk to the door with a groan.

"I'm taking a break."

This time Kanda really was going to wring the Moyashi's neck for neglecting him. He could only tolerate so much. Storming his way over, he was just about to grab the boy by the shoulder, when an unfamiliar voice stopped him in mid action and instead caused both of them to turn the door.

"Allen?" A short blond male with thick glasses peeked out from inside the door. The moment he say the boy, his face seemed to have brightened. "Ah…good. I was wondering when you'd come in and eat. How far are you with the- Oh…" The blond paused and gave Kanda a curious look. "I didn't know you had a visitor. Is he your friend?"

"Huh?" The Moyashi said tilting his head to the side a bit before looking over his shoulder only to see Kanda glaring at him.

There was a pause where everything was silent. The kid just stared and Kanda continued to glare back, until all of a sudden, a sunny smile made its way to the boys face and he turned back to the blonde as if Kanda wasn't there.

"Nope. The obnoxious guy behind me is a customer." The boy pointed over his shoulder, making Kanda twitch at how he was addressed.

As if he didn't just insult him in his face.

He must have really looked murderous at the moment judging by the blonds reaction of taking a step back, then dashing forward and grabbing the boy by his sleeves.

"H-Hello s-sir." The man stuttered and gulped audibly, pushing the other boy in the direction of the door. "I'll be taking care of your car in a moment. You can take a seat over there and I'll just go get my tools." He nervously added.

Kanda just gave both of them a glare and moved to the chair, sitting down with more force than necessary and once again pinched the bridge of his nose. One moment the kid was scared and embarrassed then suddenly he was insulting him straight in the face. Kanda sighed and propped his elbow on the desk and raised his hand to lean his head on. Either way, he was annoying and his car was yet to be attended to.

When the blond suddenly yelled and fussed over the stupid brats bump, they both ended up once again alone in an awkward silence since the blonde had insisted on getting him an ice pack disregarding the others protests. Kanda just clicked his tongue and decided to ignore the others whole existence.

It stayed like that for a few second, though the silence soon broke when the moyashi decided to speak again.

"Excuse me. I know this is random and all but, what exactly is a moyashi? And if you don't mind, can you give us your name and contact number? It's a procedure we take here in case something comes concerning a customer's service."

"Tch. Like I'd give it to an idiot like you." Kanda rolled his eyes to which he saw the kid twitch again.

"Well then, at least tell me what a moyashi is."

There was a pause as Kanda lazily tilted his head to the side to look at the boys face, dragging the moment longer. Then – as if knowing the brats response to his answer, a smirk made its way to his face.

"It means beansprout, _beansprout._"

The reaction he received was exactly what he had expected from him as the kid's mouth hung open before he started to protest fervently to make him stop calling him that.

Kanda didn't.

It went like that for the rest of the day with him getting a rise kid and the kid pissing him off right back. It was endlessly annoying, exhausting, and interesting all at the same time, though he would never admit the last part. He had also learned that the kid had been telling the truth about the name and the contact number, thus giving his full name to the brat's smug satisfaction and his obvious irritation.

By the time he left, he wasn't so sure what exactly it was he felt. One thing was for sure though. The old man wasn't lying when he said those kids knew how to fix.

So, driving back to the city, he took his time to admire the neighborhood and relish the fresh air, knowing he would be coming back unless his car broke down again, and wondering briefly if he'd ever see a certain annoying white haired sprout sometime in the future.

**TBC**

* * *

**Authors Note: **I hope you enjoyed the second scene of the story and don't think the whole thing was too uneventful. I'll be doing my best to not let anyone down with the next scenes to come. I'm not very good at writing yet so I may have grammatical errors and spelling mistakes, stray from a plot, get lazy and try to do things too fast, and even change the writing style of a story altogether. If any of these mistakes happen, please inform me so I can do something about it. I need all the help I can get since my works are all not beta-ed.

**Another important note:**By now I think It's obvious the story _is_ a one-shot updated by scenes, so in the next update, chapter two will be deleted with its contents transferred below scene one and scene three added below that. I'm so sorry for the inconvenience of it all. Oh, and I'll be taking down the poll.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
